28/01/2016
Included in this update: - New Limited Time Gatcha - Pick Up Gatcha (Misleading name) - New Extermination/Marathon Missions - +Status Transferal system minor adjustment Still On-Going: - "Spirit of Jade" Event (~4th Feb) - Ludesia and Lucrezia Limited Time Gatcha (~4th Feb) - 200,000 Members Milestone Campaigns 4 and 5 (~4th Feb) Gatcha: - New Limited Time Gatcha featuring new girls エイルフィード and ミルル (28th Jan ~ 18th February) - Both girls will be added to platinum gatcha after the limited time gatcha period expires - エイルフィード is offered only as UR+, however, upon moving to the platinum gatcha, will become SSR+ only Pick Up Gatcha : (Current Roster 28th Jan ~ 4th Feb) ''' - Using the 11-roll option on limited time gatchas will reward you with a "Pick Up Ticket" from the your achievements - You can use these tickets to roll in this gatcha. Rolling is random like always. - In this gatcha, there are two outlier units, Rosalie+ and Marielle+. They are Gem exchange units (discharge them for 40 gems a girl to use in the gem shop.) - Note that for the SSR+ girls Tania and Yuria, the chance is 9% instead of the usual around 1.5% on platinum and limited time gatchas. (But don't be disappointed if you get an R instead!) - Up to 10 tickets can be received. During the next maintenance, the achievements will be reset. - There will be another selection of units after this current roster for the pick up gatcha. '''Extermination/Marathon Missions: (28th Jan ~ 4th Feb) - No Artifact weapon or Extreme difficulty this time around - Instead, there are more chances to obtain EXP equipment, including an UR EXP equip on the last battle of the Advanced 10-stage marathon - Overall, the difficulty for these marathons are lower than usual. +Status Transferal: - You may now transfer +Status from a unit to the same unit, irrespective of whether they are normally able to transfer +Status at all (e.g. Lilium+ transferred to normal Lilium) - I thought this was pointless at first but then I realised it means you can transfer a newly attained +unit to your older non-plus unit who has more affection. (It's still a bonus after all.) Miscellaneous: - In the EXP Conversion (blue giant floating orb of glory) and discharging screens, unit sorting checkboxes will be remembered. - 200,000 Memebers milestone gatcha has re-opened for those who forgot/weren't able to use their medals. No more medals may be obtained. - Login bonuses have been reset. (Although the rewards stay the same it looks.) Bug Fixes: - In one of Alessa's (アレサ) scenarios, at some point, her expression didn't reflect her lines. - Fixed an issue where if the rank/line captain was defeated before summonable units were summoned, the summonable units would disappear. (I'll try to test this?) - Fixed an issue regarding Nina and her favourite affection item Extermination/Marathon counter didn't reset problem: - Some users reported their counter not resetting after they played during 12AM~10AM (Don't ask me why anyone expects their counter to reset after the reset time. Maybe I'm not understanding this right.) - As compensation, 2 Extermination/Marathon Extra Run Letters were given out to users' mailboxes (read: not the regular compensation receival button.) If you remember, mailbox has a history function now you can use to see if you obtained the letters. (I believe they only renew 1 run, but I haven't used any to confirm this.)